A Midsummer Night's Delay
by mj scott
Summary: A night in a waiting room causes family and friends to reflect. Niles/Daphne. AU.


**A Midsummer Night's Delay**

Pairing: Niles/Daphne  
Timeline: Season six, AU. This idea sparked from the episode 'Our Parents, Ourselves'; the story was based on the baby monitor incident, only changing a few characters around. Little did I know that simple scene filler would end up being a full-length story? In order for the story to make sense, Niles and Daphne became a couple around the time of "The Sky Lodge"; from then on I took the liberty to place these characters in different situations. The story is basically a series of flashbacks that reveal the truth about the situation taking place. Flashbacks are written in italics.

I wrote this story a few months ago, so all of the other authors who are writing baby-fics don't feel bad, I'm not taking any of your ideas. My theory for now is that fanfiction Niles has super sperm. Haha.

I want to thank all of you who reviewed my first story and those who placed my story under their favorites. If it wasn't for that positive feedback I wouldn't be posting once again.

Disclaimer: The following characters are all property of Paramount, Grub Street Productions, and NBC. The same goes for "Oliver Twist" by Charles Dickens and "A Midsummer Night's Dream" by William Shakespeare.

**Patience **

Daphne shifted around the metal framed bed, failing to find a comfortable position. Niles noticing her discomfort jumped from the chair nearby to be by her side. "Honey can I get you…" he was interrupted by a very irritated Daphne, "ice chips," she said as she was clutching to the collar of his polo shirt. "I want ice chips," she stressed as she let go of the collar. Feeling defeated she slumped back into the pillows. "We've been here for eleven hours," she said as she looked at her protuberant belly, "this child is starting to have serious attachment issues." Niles smiled at her comment, and then thought about how paradoxical child bearing could be. A few hours ago, she felt excited about the arrival of their first child; she even celebrated the first contractions. Eleven hours later, her damp hair was picked up in a messy ponytail closely resembling Pebbles from The Flintstones. Her gown clung to her back, and her eye make-up was now a bit smeared.

"Remember darling," he soothed as he took her hand, "Dr. Lee said that if you're not fully dilated in two hours, they will induce labor," he said with hopes of calming her. He reached for the white handkerchief that was on top of the night-table, and wiped her forehead then gently rested his lips on it. "I love you," he whispered into her hair and then looked into her eyes. She smiled and grabbed his hand. "And I love you, Niles Crane," she responded after placing a kiss on his lips.

"But I would love you more if you get me those ice chips," she teased. Niles shook his head and patted her hand one last time before walking towards the door. "Niles," this time her tone was softer. "Yes love," he answered as he stood on the threshold. "I can't believe we're finally going to meet him," her voice was filled with joy and enthusiasm; the Daphne from eleven hours ago was back. Niles smiled at her and responded, "I can't wait to meet him."

Niles walked out of the room into the waiting area, looking for his brother and father; only to find his brother in the area. He stifled a laugh when he saw that he had fallen asleep with his head thrown back and his mouth wide open. At that moment, Niles took a look at his wristwatch only to see that it was almost four o'clock in the morning. He had been awake for almost twenty-four hours. His train of thought was interrupted by hand resting on his shoulder. "I should've brought my Polaroid," Roz quipped as she handed Niles a cup of coffee before taking a seat next to Frasier.

"Thank you Roz," Niles said as he took a drink from the foam cup. He almost dropped the cup, when Frasier started to snore rather loudly. Roz nudged him on the ribs, instantly waking him. Frasier opened his eyes and frantically looked around. "This is not my bedroom," he mumbled. When his vision readjusted to the light, he remembered what he was here for. Frasier entered a state of panic when he saw that Alice's carriage was not by his side. "You were supposed to look after Alice," Roz snapped. "Roz, I'm sorry," he said, "I must have dozed off." Roz shook her head. "Don't worry; I just dropped her off at Donny's."

"Niles, how's Daph holding up," Martin asked as he came back from the nurses' station. Niles smiled at his father's concern. "She's a bit impatient, but then again who wouldn't be. The doctor said that if she is not fully dilated in two hours, they will have to induce labor," Niles tried to hide his concern; however his father sensed it. "Don't worry, labors tend to be this long and you can't do anything about it," his tried to the best of his ability to make him feel better. "Thank you Dad," Niles replied. Roz noticing Niles' discomfort, attempted to rephrase Martin's advice. "Niles, it's normal for her to be uncomfortable. She's lucky to have you by her side throughout this entire life changing process," Roz said in hopes of cheering him up. A smile formed on Niles' tired face. "You're right," Niles rubbed his eyes, "I'm going to get her ice chips. I'll let you guys know if the situation changes." He walked back to the room, to his fiancée who was waiting for her ice chips.

**Caught in the Act**

The cold waiting room at Seattle General was becoming less entertaining for the three adults who occupied it. Roz flipped through _Good Housekeeping_ magazine trying to find interesting articles. Martin was by the vending machines buying a snack, while Frasier was attempting to flirt with a young nurse nearby. A few minutes later, Martin returned to his seat with a Milky Way and Kit Kat bar along with a childish smile. "Want some," he asked as he offered a piece to Roz.

"Yeah," Roz replied while reaching for the Kit Kat bar; however, Martin held a strong grip to it. "Oh come on Martin, let go. I'll buy you another one," Roz said in the same tone she used to convince Alice to eat her vegetables.

Frasier walked to the table area and found his father and producer struggling over a candy bar.  
"Now children, I want you to behave," Frasier said while raising an eyebrow. "How can you eat candy at this time of the day," he asked sarcastically, while taking a seat next to Roz. "The same way you ask a girl old enough to be your daughter out on a date," Roz quipped and took a bite from the unwrapped chocolate bar.

"Touché," Frasier leered. He turned to his attention to his father who was sitting in front of him. "So Dad, does this bring back any memories," he asked curiously. "Memories of what," Martin replied as he wiped caramel from his cheek. He was obviously more concentrated in this candy bar than his son's attempt to strike conversation.

Frasier sighed and answered in an annoyed tone. "Of us Dad," he exclaimed. Martin rolled his eyes while a wry smile formed from the corner of his mouth. "Gee, I don't remember Fras; it was such a long time ago." Frasier took a deep breath and opened his mouth to retaliate. He was ready to answer to his father's taunt when Roz beat him to the punch.

"If someone would have told me a year ago that we'd be here for this," Roz said as she signaled the three of them, "I would have taken it as a joke."

"Now why would you say that," Martin asked as he placed his chin on top of his cane.

"I understand where Roz is coming from," Frasier interjected. "I never thought that Niles would be able to confront Daphne about his feelings." Then added, "I thought it was infatuation, lust. Not the love that we see that they both share for each other."

Martin snickered at his eldest's comment. "You know I thought the same," he paused, "I guess he proved us wrong that night at the sky lodge. You have to admit there were times when the poor guy poured his heart out to her and she couldn't notice."

"Bull," Roz quipped, "I can sense when a man wants me." She said with an air of superiority.

"Oh Roz, you can sense a man from a mile away," Frasier answered with a hint of mockery.

"Now," Martin said in a firm tone, "in this case it was different. They had been friends for all those years. I remember they didn't even want to admit it themselves they were in a relationship."

"What do you mean," Frasier asked with an air of confusion.

"Remember that morning that they made the big announcement over breakfast," Martin said pointedly, "they said it that day because they were afraid I was going to spill the news before them."

"You knew about them before we all did," Roz asked curiously.

_Daphne emerged from her room, adjusted her robe, and walked into the living room. The room was still dark, for it was a few hours before sunrise. She looked around, making sure that her other housemates were in their rooms. Satisfied to see that the coast was clear, she waved her hand at Niles, who was waiting by the piano with his coat in hand. His tie was draped around his shoulders and his hair was disheveled. He dashed towards the door, which Daphne was already holding open for him. _

"_I have never been treated as fugitive," Niles exclaimed with excitement, as he tried to re-adjust his tie._

"_Fugitive," Daphne grinned. "This takes me back to me teenage years." She combed his hair with her fingers. _

_Niles furrowed his brow. "You did this as a teenager," he asked; he couldn't help but feel jealous. _

"_Niles," she cooed, "that was a long time ago. They were meaningless teenage romances. I'm sure you had some yourself."_

"_Of course," he whispered in an uncertain tone. "But if I'm not mistaken, I recall Frasier telling me about an incident like this one with that contractor." This time he had found a reason to be jealous. _

"_What makes you think this relationship is like the one I had with Joe," she asked, while looking into his eyes. She had a serious expression on her face._

_Noticing that she was upset, Niles grinned with hopes finding the right words for an apology. "I'm sorry Daphne, I didn't mean to make…"_

_Daphne silenced his argument with a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, causing his navy Armani coat to hit the floor, as her fingers twirled his blonde hair. He pulled her closer to him, causing them to rest against the front door. Their lips parted and Daphne looked into his eyes. _

"_If you keep kissing me like that," she said quietly, "you'll never be able to leave this apartment." _

_Niles kissed her again. "Maybe I don't want to leave," he murmured. _

"_As much as we would both like that," she said as she caressed his cheek, "we would have a hard time explaining to your brother and father why I'm wearing your button down shirt to the breakfast table."_

_He took her hand in his and stared at the floor. He took a deep breath and then his stare met hers once again. "Maybe it's time to tell them about us," he said tentatively._

_Daphne's playful expression became serious. "Daphne, I have told you before. What we have now, our relationship, it's not temporary. I love you and I feel like shouting it from the rooftops. I think that it would be best to share it with those that really care about us." _

_Daphne's eyes moistened and her expression softened. "I love you too," she whispered. "But I can't help but worry. You are in the middle of a divorce, and…"_

"_Daphne I can care less about what they think. I have you; I am finally making decisions on my own. I chose to be with you; if they see us happy they'll understand." She cupped his cheek, as he stared at her with admiration. "We will tell them in a few hours over breakfast," she reassured. _

_Niles grinned and wrapped his arms around her. Daphne rested her forehead on his shoulder, as he smelled her hair and placed a kiss on the crown of her head. "I can't wait." She lifted her head from his shoulder and kissed him one last time before his departure. _

_As she closed the door, a loud crash made her jump back. She turned around finding Mr. Crane, silently cursing as he made his way to the kitchen. _

"_Mr. Crane, you gave me a fright," Daphne exclaimed, as she rested her hands on her chest._

"_Oh Daph, I didn't you know you were awake," Martin replied uncomfortably, avoiding to look at her._

_Daphne felt like a child who had been caught with their hands on a cookie jar. She tried to come up with an excuse. "I thought I heard the door," she signaled to it. "Here let me help you pick that up."_

_She ran to the kitchen, came back with a broom and a dustpan. Martin picked up the big pieces and placed them on the nearby table, while Daphne dusted the small remains. "I'll try to glue it back together," he explained, "I'm sure he won't notice the difference."_

"_Probably not," Daphne replied as she picked up the last of the African artifact. "Well it looks like me job is done here." She started to walk toward the kitchen, when she was suddenly stopped by Martin who had enveloped her in a hug. "Daphne, you're such a good girl," he said in a raspy tone, yet sounding paternal. Daphne shifted uncomfortably, not understanding the actions of the elder man. She patted his back and thanked him regardless. "Thank you Mr. Crane." He released her from the embrace and she walked to the kitchen; then proceeded to go back to her room. _

"You eavesdropped on your son and his girlfriend," Roz asked angrily. "No," Martin said as he waved his hands back and forth, trying to defend himself. "I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. That's all."

Frasier gasped dramatically, "I can't believe you broke my African fertility doll!" He folded his arms and kept his chin up. "Aw geez, you didn't even notice. You have to admit, I did a pretty good job gluing that," Martin said. "I suppose so," Frasier said, as he unfolded his arms.

"Anyway," Roz said hoping Frasier would drop his drama queen act, "I wonder how Daphne's holding up."

"Daphne," Martin said, "she must be taking it pretty well. The one I'm worried about is Niles." Frasier nodded in agreement with his father.

**Only Fools Rush In**

"How are you feeling, my love," he asked. Daphne smiled at his concern, "I'm hanging there; I'm really looking forward to a nap after birth." Niles smiled and brought the chair closer to her bedside. "Is it safe for me to sit close to you," he asked tentatively. "Of course, you silly sod," she exclaimed as she patted her bedside. Niles moved the wooden chair and sat on it as he rested his hands by her side. "I'm just making sure. You nearly amputated my hand on your last contraction," he said as he rubbed his left hand.

Daphne grinned and had a guilty look on her face. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I really don't intend to make this a miserable day for you," she said as she grabbed his right hand. "Miserable," he asked in disbelief. "I have not felt this much happiness in my life," he said in a jovial tone. He then had a look of reflexion. "It all changed that afternoon at the park," he said as he was playing with the ring on her left hand. Daphne's face lit up and smiled at the memories of that afternoon. "The best way to start off a new year," she said.

_'How could we have been so careless,' she thought as she paced around the living room. 'Everything is going great as it is right now, his divorce is going to be finalized a few months, and we even spoke about moving in together. This isn't supposed to happen now, we haven't discussed marriage yet' these thoughts have been plaguing her for the past week. The unopened pregnancy test remained intact in her purse; wrapped in the same brown paper bag that she took from the pharmacy. Daphne had to admit, she had been a bit of a procrastinator; however, after two long days she decided to confront the issue. The sound of keys fumbling with the lock of the front door caused her to look at that direction. She sighed with relief when she found that it was Niles who was walking past its threshold. _

"_Hello darling," he said affectionately as he walked towards the coat rack. He took a seat next to her in the beige couch and brushed his lips against hers. "Hi," she said in a soft tone. Niles noticed that she was lost in thought. "Daphne, are you feeling okay," he asked in a concerned tone. She shook her head and smiled, "I'm feeling great. It's nothing really; I have been doing some thinking that's all."_

"_Thinking, eh," he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "What about, if I may know," he asked curiously. Daphne took a deep breath and turned her head so she could face him. "Want to walk Eddie with me," she asked. She changed the previous topic avoiding his question. "Sure," he answered uncertain of her attitude._

_The walk to the park had been a long one, for Daphne had been quiet while Niles had been practically pulled by Eddie. Once they reached the park, they walked hand-in-hand, and spoke about the day's events. Niles shared stories about his day at the office, while Daphne updated him on the improvement of his father's hip. Their conversation took them to a playground in the park. Niles spotted a bench nearby and urged them to take a seat, not before wiping their seats with his white handkerchief. _

_They sat there, with Eddie in between, quiet observing the beautiful features the park offered. Niles threw his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying the last remains of sunshine; while Daphne observed the scene before her. Children running about in the jungle gym, playing in the sandbox, hanging from the monkey bars, parents pushing their kids on the swings. She snapped back to reality when she felt a ball resting on her shin. Soon followed a little girl, she must have been around six years of age. The little girl was wearing a pink dress, her hair was picked up in pigtails, and her pristine white shoes matched the bows she wore in her hair. _

"_Excuse me ma'am," the little girl said in an almost angelic tone. Hearing an unfamiliar voice, Niles sat up straight and looked at Daphne, then looked at the little girl. "I'm afraid your ball rolled all the way over here," Daphne replied softly; she reached for the ball and handed it to the little girl. The little girl reached for the ball and tucked it underneath her right arm; while with her left hand she held on to her skirt and curtsied. "Thank you," she said in her charming voice. This caused both Niles and Daphne to laugh, Niles decided to return her curtsy. "The pleasure is ours young lady," he said in a mock serious tone. The little girl skipped back to the playground while Niles and Daphne shared a laugh. At that time, Daphne let her mind travel, 'What if it's true? Will we have a child like her? Or will we have a soccer obsessed hooligan?' _

"_Adorable I must say," Niles gushed, as he turned to face Daphne. "I'm surprised our canine friend decided not to run after that ball," she said as she patted Eddie's back. She felt Niles's stare and turned to face him. 'It's now or never,' she thought. "Niles, how do you feel about children," she asked cautiously. _

_Niles smiled and looked at the playground, before looking at her again. "If they are as well behaved as that little girl," he said in a teasing tone, "I would have quite a few." Daphne rolled her eyes, and grinned at his judgment. "I never gave too much thought to the idea of having a child," he said. "Well, except for that one time I carried that flour sack. I was convinced that it was going to fill an obvious void in my life," he said as he rubbed his face. "You're talking about the flour child," Daphne asked as she reached out for his hand. "Flour child," he repeated. "Back then I thought a child would save my marriage," he said as he observed the playground. _

"_Then I figured it was best to postpone those plans," this time he shifted his stare back to her. "You know, it was then, that I finally realized that my marriage was coming to an end." He scoffed, "I was never able to picture Maris as a mother. That would have been an unfair punishment to a child." He rolled his eyes and laughed. "But that's a chapter soon to be closed in my life," he took her hand and cupped her cheek. "I guess in a near future, when this madness is over, I would like to experience fatherhood. Be there for the morning sickness, the strange cravings, the first kicks, and doctor's visits. Be there, side by side with the woman that I love and share that wonderful experience." His warm words caused Daphne to shed a few tears. He wiped a few with his thumb, before kissing her forehead. _

_Daphne knew that it was now or never, she took a deep breath. "Niles," she whispered, "I… I think… ah I'm pregnant." Niles expression turned serious, he sat there speechless. Daphne did not know how to react and she let her tears run freely. She sniffled and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she found Niles on the ground, kneeling down before her. He held her hands in his. "Are you sure," he asked in a soft tone. "I don't know for certain, but I have a strong feeling about it," she sniffled. Niles grabs her hands and kisses them. "Don't worry," he tucked a stray lock behind her ear, "I love you and you know that." _

_She nodded and smiled. "How can you be so calm," she asked in disbelief. He smiled at her and kissed her right hand. "Because I can," he started, "these past months have taught me to appreciate life. With my divorce finally coming to an end, I am about to begin a new phase in my life, and this," he said as he placed a hand on her flat stomach, " is just a surprise that has been placed on our doorstep and we should face it with as much happiness as we can." Daphne smiled. She bit her lip and said, "But we are not certain." Niles smiled and said, "Well I have a strong feeling." He stood up from the ground and picked up Eddie's leash. He then extends his hand out to her. "Come along Ms. Moon, you have a very important test to take." She grabbed his hand and they walked away._

_They left Eddie back at Frasier's apartment. Niles waited patiently as Daphne grabbed a few garments and placed them in an overnight bag. He told her it would be best for her to stay overnight at the Shangri-La. Daphne emerged from her room and walked into the living room. "Ready," he asked as he took her hand, she nodded and with that they departed. As soon as they reached the apartment, she headed towards the bathroom. She left the test in the bathroom and met Niles in the living room. He placed an egg timer on the coffee table, while he was drumming his hands on his thighs. Daphne sat by his side chewing her nails and stopping every now and then to take deep breaths. The timer went off causing them to both jump from their seats; they walked back to the bathroom, hand in hand. _

"_Let's have a look," Niles said nervously. She grabbed the test and stared at it speechless. Daphne took a seat on the edge of the bathtub; she covered her mouth with her unoccupied hand, and let her tears run freely. Niles took a seat next to her and looked at the test; his eyes glossed with tears. He enveloped her in a hug and whispered in her ear, "Congratulations Mom." _

**And The Monitor Shall Set You Free**

"My mom called today," Roz said as cracked her fingers. "Oh, how is she," Martin asked, in hopes of striking a conversation. The silence was beginning to drive him up the walls. "Why would you care, you cheated on her," Roz said in a hostile tone. Martin rolled his eyes and answered offended, "One date does not necessarily mean there's a relationship."

"Enough," Frasier intervened, "I don't want to hear a 'peep' coming from you. I would like to enjoy some peace and quiet." Roz exhaled and crossed her arms giving her back to Martin, as he did the same to her.

"So Roz, how is darling Joanna," Frasier asked. Roz softened her look and gave him a smile. "Oh she's great. She wishes Niles and Daphne the best of luck, she also sent them a baby monitor," she said excitedly.

Martin and Frasier laugh at the latter mention of the baby monitor. "I suppose she remembers the Super Bowl party," Martin asked.

_The tension in the room could be literally cut with a saw. Frasier ran to the kitchen to grab drinks for the guests. Joanna and Roz were sitting on the beige sofa, while Martin sat on his chair, with Bonnie standing behind him. Bonnie had just announced that Martin had invited here as a date; which obviously offended Joanna. However, she was not as infuriated as her daughter. "Seriously Martin, how could you," Roz scoffed._

_Daphne was standing by the coat rack when she heard Alice's cries through the baby monitor. Roz rose from her seat. "Don't worry about it Roz, I'll tend to her," she called from the hallway. _

_Meanwhile everyone at the living room was too busy trying to ignore each other. The sound of the doorbell caused all of them to look at the door expectedly. Roz got up from her seat and opened the door, revealing a very happy Niles. _

"_Hello all," he said as he took off his coat. "Isn't it a wonderful day," he asked in a voice filled with cheer. The unpleasant people occupying the room replied with groans. "Is Daphne ready," Niles asked as he looked around the room. _

"_Ready for what," Martin asked. "I thought you guys were going to stay here with us and watch the game, like a normal family would." _

"_I'm afraid were not Dad," he said as he hung his coat. "You know how I feel about football." He looked around the room, looking for Daphne. "Where's Daphne?" _

"_She's in your father's room changing Alice," Roz replied as she gave Martin a cold stare._

_Niles walked to Martin's room and found Daphne carrying baby Alice in her arms. She was humming a song while making funny faces as she was pacing around the room. The child was responding to positively as she kicked her legs and smiled._

_Her gaze met Niles, and smiled brightly. He placed a kiss on top of Alice's forehead and kissed Daphne's cheek. "What is that wonderful tune," he asked._

"_Oh, nothing really. It's just an old Manchester United fight song. It did wonders to baby brother Michael," she said as she balanced the child on her hip. Niles beamed as he cooed Alice, who grabbed his finger. Daphne brushed her hand through the baby's fine hair. _

"_That could be us someday," he said. He was truly mesmerized by the scenario before him. _

"_Someday soon, Dr. Lee informed me that I'm six weeks along," Daphne flashed a radiant smile as she delivered the news._

_Niles delighted with the news kissed her lips and proceeded to pat her flat stomach. He placed himself at the same level of her stomach and spoke to it, "Hello there, I'm your patriarch."_

_She giggled and playfully slapped his arm. "Shh, we have yet to tell the rest."_

"_Why don't we do it now," he suggested as he signaled to the hallway. "I couldn't think of a better time to deliver wonderful news."_

_At that moment, Martin walked into room with a baby monitor in hand. He was quickly followed by Roz and Frasier. All three sharing the same flabbergasted look. Martin cleared his throat causing Niles and Daphne to simultaneously turn around and met their guests. _

"_Is this true," Martin asked and then gulped._

_Niles smiled at his father. He had the same look on his face the day he played little league for the first and last time in his life; a look with a mixture of happiness and worry._

"_I'm afraid so Dad," he said, as he encircled his arm around Daphne's shoulder. _

_Daphne took a deep breath, waiting for an answer, as did Niles. "Oh gosh, I'm so happy for you," Frasier exclaimed as he made his way to hug his younger brother and his soon to be sister-in-law. He patted his brother's back and gave Daphne a kiss on the cheek. Martin and Roz followed suit; however, the latter retrieved Alice._

"_How about we open a bottle of champagne to celebrate," Martin suggested as he headed towards the door. They all agreed, except for Daphne. "As long as I have orange juice," she added before the Crane men left the room._

"_How are you feeling," Roz asked as she changed Alice's diaper._

"_Static, a bit overwhelmed, but happy," Daphne said as she bit her lower lip. "There's just so much that needs to be resolved before this baby is born." Her fears kicked in again, for the third time this week. _

"_If you are referring to Niles' divorce," Roz said as she placed the child on the playpen, "that is being handled by one of Seattle's finest lawyers."_

_Daphne sighed, "I hope your right about that."_

"_Oh Daph, come on, cheer up," Roz added with enthusiasm. "This is a very important event in your life. Think about all the wonderful memories and experiences you're going to gain."_

"_Not to mention all that weight," Daphne said as she looked at her tiny figure. "But you also get cleavage," Roz added. The women laughed and walked out of the room._

_Meanwhile in the kitchen, Martin, Frasier, and Niles were preparing the drinks. "This is just what we needed to fix this embarrassing situation," Martin said he raided the fridge. _

"_You placed yourself in this situation Dad, don't bring us into this," Frasier answered as he searched for champagne flutes. "Niles, what are you going to do about your living situation?"_

"_By the looks of it, I'll be out of the dungeon that is the Shangri-La by the end of the month; and back into my sweet abode," he said as he was leaning on the kitchen counter. _

"_Really, that quick," Martin asked._

"_Apparently so," Niles said as he nodded. "Roz suggested I call Donny Douglas, a very successful divorce attorney."_

"_The piranha," Frasier asked intrigued._

"_Yes, that same one. Which reminds me," he paused, "I need to meet him on Thursday, would you mind if we meet him here? Maris' lawyers are going trigger happy and they will most probably call you for questioning," he explained. _

"_Feel free to use the apartment," Frasier patted his brother's shoulder._

"_We are right behind you and Daph," Martin added._

"_Yes, anything you need we'll be more than glad to help out," Frasier said as he walked out to greet the rest of the household with Martin and Niles on tow._

**Donny Douglas: Attorney at Law, Tamer of Shrew**

_"You will need to be ready for anything that comes your way," Donny explained as he took a bite from his corn beef sandwich. Between her nerves and the foul smell the sandwich was producing, Daphne felt as if a revolution was about to commence in her stomach. "Where's your loo," she interrupted. Donny pointed to the side door._

"_Morning sickness," Niles added. _

_Donny smirked and shook his head. "Quite a handful you have there."_

_Niles smiled and shook his head. Daphne walked back into the room, refreshed. She pulled her chair a few inches away from Donny's desk. "All better now," she added as she patted Niles' hand._

"_Maris' lawyers want to call Daphne down for questioning sometime next week," Donny said as he looked at his files. _

"_Why would they do that," Niles tried to hold back the anger, he didn't want Daphne to be dragged down. "We are not calling __Schenkman to declare."_

"_Yes, but Schenkman is not having your child," Donny said, as he tossed the rest of the sandwich to the trash can._

_Daphne had lost most of her patience, she felt as if she was about to burst. "I knew this was going to happen" she exclaimed. _

_Niles took her hand and looked at Donny for an answer. "Can we not drag her into this," he pleaded._

_Donny shook his head with a disappointed look in his face. "I'm afraid we can't. I'll try to work something out, believe me I know the game she is playing."_

_Suddenly, Daphne let go of Niles' hand and turned her chair to face him. She took a deep breath before speaking. "Maybe," she said tentatively, "I should go to England, or better yet I should give me Uncle Jackie a visit," she exclaimed in false cheer. At this point of the game she would try anything to protect their child from Maris' wrath, even if it meant going away. "You know how excited he was to hear that I was expecting. It would be a family reunion, last week I spoke with Billy and he said he was coming for a visit. It would be perfect, two months at San Francisco. That also gives Maris a chance to stop breathing down your neck."_

_Niles couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt the anger rise through his veins. He wasn't angry at Daphne, he was angry at Maris, for causing all these disturbances. He was an almost free man, but she always knew how to keep him controlled, just like she did throughout their marriage. "No, Daphne I understand what you're doing. But I can't miss two months of our child's development. I can't do that just because my soon to be ex-wife has some issues she failed to address in the years of our marriage. I forbid you to go. I want to be by your side, you're the one I love." He placed a hand on the small lump that was their child. "I love you both dearly and I will not miss a moment of it. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."_

_Daphne smiled at him as she dried a few stray tears. "I love you, you're a wonderful man you know that." _

_Donny cleared his throat. "Why don't you both go rest," he suggested as he got up from his chair. "I will place a few phone calls and see what I can do to help you." _

_Niles shook his hand, Daphne followed suit. "I'm sorry about the sandwich," Donny added. _

"_No worries, I'll just add corn beef to the list of unmentionables," she said._

_They walked toward the door when suddenly Donny realized that a very important factor was missing._

"_Hey Niles," he said. _

"_Yeah," Niles turned around as he kept his hand on the small of Daphne's back._

"_Do you know the source of Maris' fortune?"_

**A Modest Proposal**

_"I'm really tired, I just want to sit down," Daphne said as she struggled to sit on the fainting couch. She was entering the third trimester of her pregnancy and her energy levels seemed to slow down. _

"_Okay, you stay there, I'll go get you some water," Niles suggested as he walked into the kitchen. _

_Ever since Niles' divorce was finalized, changes shifted into high gear. Donny had been able to find some incriminating information about Maris' past, causing Niles to get a very generous settlement. Daphne was truly happy to see that Niles was finally without worries. They had moved into the Montana a few weeks after all the procedures came to an end. Needless to say, it had been an eventful five months. Roz started seeing Donny right after the settlement, they seemed to be happy, but Daphne was missing the company of her friend._

_At that moment her thoughts snapped back to the present, when Niles walked out of the kitchen with a glass of water and a bowl with ice cream._

"_Here you go," he said as he placed the tray on the coffee table in front of the couch._

"_How did you know I wanted ice cream," Daphne asked in disbelief as she took the bowl._

"_At this stage of the game, I just know," Niles explained, and then kissed her cheek. He took a seat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder._

"_Daphne, were do you see us going," he asked._

"_Well, right now," she asked. Niles nodded in agreement. "To the furniture store, Mama needs a crib. But I have to finish this ice cream first," she said as she took a spoonful._

_Niles laughed dismissing her answer. "No, I meant, us. Where do you see us?"_

_Daphne placed the bowl on the tray and turned to look at Niles. She took a deep breath before answering. "We are having a child, your divorce has been finalized, and we are finally living together. I feel as if my life has hit a fast-forward button ever since that night at the sky lodge." _

"_Believe me, I feel the same," Niles smiled in agreement and abandoned his seat at the couch. He began to pace back and forth in the living room. Daphne noticed that something was wrong, his pacing began to make her impatient._

"_Will you stop pacing for a minute and tell me what's going on," she asked. "We can talk about this like two reasonable adults, you know."_

_Niles nodded in agreement and sat next to her. He took a deep breath and grabbed her left hand, their fingers intertwined. "I want you to know that I have thought about this ever since our first date. I remember looking at you as you were sleeping on the way back from the beach. It was then that I realized that all my previous relationships lacked spontaneity. That quality that keeps the flame alive, that keeps each other intrigued. When I saw you running around the park with Eddie, that day that we "slipped out", I couldn't remember of a day when I was happier. I didn't mind where I was or whom we were with. I will always cherish our times together. Then that day that we took yet another walk in the park, after I signed my divorce papers, the day of the magnificent news; I knew right then and there that I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."_

_Daphne sniffled, Niles handed her his handkerchief. "Damn hormones," she muttered as she rested her hand on her belly._

"_What I am really trying to say is," Niles paused as he held back a few tears. "Just as I love coming back from the office everyday and see you sitting at this very couch reading a book or at the kitchen making dinner; I would like to have solid reassurance that this feeling will last forever." _

_Niles rose from the couch and kneeled down before her. He reached into his pocket and revealed a velvet box. He opened the box to uncover a beautiful ring, with a solitaire diamond, wrapped around a silver band. Daphne's expression softened, not able to believe what was happening, she placed a hand over her chest. _

"_I actually purchased this ring the day I signed the divorce papers. However, seeing how the situation turned out to be, I decided to hold it off until the timing was right." _

_Daphne let her tears run freely, as she waited patiently for him to finish his speech._

"_Daphne Moon," he said as he straightened up, "I am willing to be the man you deserve. __I am willing to be your constant hero, the one that listens to your sorrows, celebrates your happiness. The one who is willing to share the rest of his life with you. That is, if you're willing to do so," with his thumb he wiped a few of her tears. "Will you marry me," he finally asked._

_Daphne took a deep breath before speaking. She bolted right out her seat, causing him to stand up along with her. "Of course I will," she exclaimed, "yes Niles Crane, I will to marry you." She hugged him and gently placed her lips upon his. They shared a tender moment before she extended her left hand to him; Niles happily placed the engagement finger on her finger. She admired the ring, and then her gaze shifted back to Niles. She hugged him again and kissed him. Then, simultaneously they sat on the comfortable couch, wrapped in each other's arms. _

"_Didn't you want to get a crib," Niles asked as he smelled her hair; breaking the comfortable silence._

_Daphne laughed and shook her head. "No, not now. I want to say here with you, just like this," she tightened her grip around him, "besides, that crib can wait a few more months. It's not going anywhere." She then placed her head on his shoulder and laced her fingers with his as they lay on the couch._

**Kid**

Niles stood at the threshold, looking into the hospital room, which was illuminated with the remains of sunlight provided by the large window. Although he felt that the room was cold, it smelt and looked sterile; he couldn't help but be mesmerized by the radiance that his fiancée and newborn son were emitting.

"Niles," Daphne said as she held the newborn wrapped in a blue blanket, "we can't go on calling him baby boy Crane." Niles walked toward the bed and took a seat on the same chair that caused him back pains hours ago; to him now, it was a place of comfort. He placed a kiss on Daphne's forehead, and looked at the baby. "Yes, I don't think that would be wise."

He took a moment to contemplate his surroundings, attempting to find inspiration. He spotted their previous list tossed in the small trash can that rested on the floor next to the nightstand. It seemed like nothing in the room was helping him. He sighed, his first task as a father and he already failed. His face seemed to express his unhappiness. Daphne reached for his hand, "Don't worry, I am sure you will think of a wonderful name." He looked to his left, and saw a book resting on the nightstand. He picked it up and looked at Daphne.

"I think I found it," he said as he read the cover.

She looked up and said, "I re-read it a few nights ago; I heard it was one of your favorite stories as a child." She smiled at him, as he held the old Dickens' novel in his hands.

"Here you want to hold him," Daphne placed the baby on his arms. Once the baby was in his arms, she smiled at the most important men in her life.

"I think we found the perfect name for you buddy," Niles whispered as he slightly swayed. "Oliver," Niles sounded out the name and then looked at Daphne for approval. "Perfect, welcome to the world Oliver Crane" she said as she looked at the blue eyed boy in his arms.

His silly fear was completely vanished as he heard Daphne's approval. He sat with her for a few minutes admiring the sight of their newborn. His gaze shifted to the door, where he spotted Frasier, Martin, and Roz smiling at the new family. He raised a finger to his lips, signaling them to be quiet. They entered the room and surrounded the bed.

Daphne then introduced them to the newest member of their family. "Oliver, I want you to meet your Grandpa Martin, Uncle Frasier, and Aunt Roz."

"Would you look at that, he looks just like Niles," Martin gushed. "I promise to teach you everything you need to know about sports."

"And I will try to be the best uncle possible. I might drive you insane sometimes, but I will always love you," Frasier added.

"Would you look at him," Roz whispered, "he's a looker." She then looked at Niles and Daphne. "He has a bit of both of you. Don't worry; your Aunt Roz will make you the most popular boy in the playground."

"No thanks, I don't want my child to be a womanizer," Niles joked.

Daphne looked at him and smiled. "Maybe one day he'll marry Alice." Everyone laughed, as Niles took the opportunity to reflect upon the situation before him. He was happy the way everything turned out to be, no matter how unorthodox it was. He was surrounded by his loved ones. His newborn son was in the arms of the woman of his dreams, who will someday soon become his wife. He hoped that to be the best father possible; putting to use what he learnt from his father and brother. Niles Crane, found a new profound purpose in life.


End file.
